Melting Ice
by Princess Destiny
Summary: During a mission, Seras tackles her Master to prevent his head being cut off, and finds herself firmly caught in the zipper of his pants! At first Alucard is very amused with the situation, but then he starts to view his Childe in a different light, with heated consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Melting Ice***********Hard Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Official Alucard And Seras Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile **  
Rating: **NC 17**+ (M on FFnet)****  
Couple: **Alucard And Seras  
**Category: **Hellsing**  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********320****' : Response Fanfic. **During a mission, Seras tackles her Master to prevent his head being cut off, and finds herself firmly caught in the zipper of his pants! At first Alucard is very amused with the situation, but then he starts to view his Childe in a different light, with heated consequences.**  
Chapters: **1/3**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **35 KB

**#320 - Scene - One of your 'Couple' accidently get's their hair caught in the zipper of the other of the 'Couple'.**

**One Hour**** Challenges:**If you would like to join in, please come over to my site, or Facebook group **Destiny's Gateway**. Basically, I send out a One Hour Challenge, which is either a Sentence or Scene and you have one hour to write as much of a plot as you can. Oneshot's must take one hour, but if you do a multi-chaptered Fanfic, only the _first_ Chapter need take the hour and the rest of the Chapters can be written at your own leisure. Any Couple, from any fandom, as many OHC's as you want to add, with any rating. It's really fun! All entries must be posted up at my site and any other places that you want. I have written over 600 One Hour Challenges for you all to use and there's over 180 Fanfic responses written for them, only found at my site. See Profile for more info, or the Facebook group.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! I wrote this months ago, but I wanted to have it completed before I sent it out. It was written for the hair in zipper Challenge which I sent out to my **Destiny's Gateway** Facebook group a while back. You might remember that I wrote my Sailor Moon Fanfic **Temptation Waits** for that same Challenge. But I really wanted to put Alucard and Seras in the same scenario. Almost immediately I pictured the blonde on her knees before her Master, her hair caught and his wicked amusement. I did write Chapter Two a few weeks ago, but the third Chapter is giving me some grief. But I am resolved to write the last part very soon and I know that you've been waiting for me to send out something Alucard/Seras for a while... *Guilty look* I can only say that my surgery, medical condition and starting a new job, definitely got between me and my writing! Oh and I will edit the next very smutty part of **A Kiss Can Be Deadly** and get that out soon too. :) As usual, a Hard Smut rating is not for the weak, so do _not_ read this if you don't like forceful, explicit sexual situations, okay? Alucard is slightly more sadistic in this, as he takes his Childe.

**The Official Alucard And Seras Fanfiction Archives:**Do you have an Alucard/Seras Fanfic? Or just want to read some great plots about this couple? Come on over to **Destiny's Gateway** and read over 80 stories for this sexy Couple. I created the Official Archives for this couple back in 2004 when I first wrote **Sending Over The Edge. **You could come over and read the lovely Fanfics there and submit your own for us all to read... I would be delighted to have some more Fanfics for my favourite couple, so please do consider posting your Fanfiction for them up there. There is also a mailing list for this couple with over 600 members, also run by myself. Links in Profile!

**My Facebook Page:** Or join me at Facebook! I'm encouraging people to join the group also called **Destiny's Gateway** and it is for any of the pairings up at the site or those you feel like writing for. Most of the stories posted are for Hellsing and Sailor Moon. We have a lot of Members and post stories and discuss plots, as well as help budding Authors. Authors get terrific feedback! The links are in my Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**MELTING ICE**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Seras had done it without thinking and that was why she was currently in such a situation, with her short blonde hair firmly caught in the zipper of the ancient vampire.

They had been sent on a mission with Captain Pip and his men to exterminate a pit of ghouls, only there had been a lot of booby traps and therefore a high level of causalities. But Alucard and his Childe had taken care of most of the problems and she had been very happy to actually be getting some attention from her aloof Master. Since he had turned her into a vampire in Cheddar three years ago, they had barely had any contact. Other than the missions, meeting sometimes in Sir Integra's office and the dark-haired male's rather _disturbing_ habit of popping into her head at the most inconvenient of times. Usually, it was to tell her to drink blood, or some other command.

Since the two of them now shared some sort of supernatural mental bond, it had been natural that the blonde become somewhat closer to the ancient powerful male, even if he seemed to have no inclination to know her, or even about her. He could not even be bothered to learn her name! At least that was what the small vampire had gathered from the hundreds of times he had referred to her as Police Girl over the years. Never Seras, or even Victoria as their boss was want to call her.

And so Seras really _wanted_ to be closer to him. The one who had made her an immortal, then had abandoned her. He wanted her to drink the blood, to take his and become a No Life Queen, but to Alucard's utter disgust, she had done nothing but disappoint him. His Childe refused to glorify in her darkness, drink the liquid that would make her strong as a vampire, or even get rid of her lingering humanity and soft emotions. But that was okay, because she was starting to believe that as long as her Sire was in her life, she was happy.

Unfortunately, craving such a creature's attentions was not without it's downfalls. He mocked her, taunted her, ordered her coldly, stared at her with cold, distant crimson eyes. And worst of all, the blonde had started to realize that her initial curiosity had turned to admiration, then puppy worship and then worst of all-a crush. A bloody crush on the most feared, evil vampire in all of the world. If he ever found out, the girl would never hear the end of it. She might as well just curl up in her coffin-bed and never emerge again.

Sometimes she thought that he might know, because there was an indefinable look in the male's disconcerting gaze as he stared at his Childe. An emotion there that made all the hairs on her body stand upright, and her mind shying away from the sheer power and magnetism of her Master. There was just something about Alucard that drew her and it wasn't only their blood bond. If only he had felt the same way, or at least _anything_ for her at all, it wouldn't have been so bad.

Seras lived in fear of her Master finding out about her deep affection for him that was growing by the day. It wasn't only a type of love and worship, it appeared to be sexual. That fact made it all the worse, and the blonde woke up during the nights sometimes, to find her panties damp, her breathing distressingly harsh, and her body burning with a lust that had never been sated. He had to smell it on her when she was around him; he had to! But the dark-haired male never said a word, and the girl could never tell what he knew.

It was therefore quite natural to her to throw herself at the larger vampire when she saw a huge sharp metal blade swing out from between the bricks of the wall and head right for his neck. Her feelings for the male guided her actions, and his Childe had practically tackled her Master to the floor, arms about his waist. The huge scythe went back into the wall and there was a long silence.

"Police Girl, it wouldn't have killed me." Alucard said from above in a distinctly mocking tone, staring down at the blonde laying across his lap. He had sensed the weapon emerge and had been about to dematerialize when the small body rushed at his and he was falling hard to the ground. It amused the ancient vampire that his Childe, who barely came to his chest, had sought to protect him. It had been her first instinct and his crimson eyes gazed down at her bent head with evil amusement. She was amusing, this little one that he had created.

Seras lay there for a moment more, panting, and then became aware of the potion. Her Master had not moved from his position laying flat on the floor and she noticed with some horror that she was laying directly between his legs, face buried into the vest over his lower stomach. A little lower and her face would have been right in his crotch! Cheeks blazing with colour and mind frantically screaming at her body not to get aroused by the proximity of her mouth to his cock, she jerked up. There was a tugging sensation, followed by pain and she screeched.

The dark-haired male's brows rose as he heard it and he raised his head a little more to peer down at his Childe. He could feel her sense of mortification and pain inside of his head through their bond, and wondered what had caused the later emotion. It took Alucard only seconds to see that strands of blonde hair were stuck right on his zipper, preventing the blonde from rising. A wicked chuckle rumbled up from his chest and his eyes gleamed at her. "You _have_ gotten yourself into some trouble, haven't you?" He said softly.

The girl moaned out in disbelief and humiliation, pressing her forehead to his stomach for a moment as she tried to think how to disentangle herself, without putting her hands down there. She could feel his evil amusement at the situation through their bond and wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her. This couldn't be happening! "Master," She said awkwardly, rising again to stare up at him rather pleadingly. "Can you-?" Seras broke off and glanced down at his groin area then back at her Sire pointedly. There was no way in _hell_ her hands were going to his zipper!

Alucard's mouth curved into a smirk and his eyes danced with mirth. "No, I don't think so, Police Girl." He drawled out, eyes narrowing slightly on her flushed cheeks. The male could easily scent the arousal coming from his Childe and he was as entertained by the situation as he was curious about how the girl was going to extract her locks from his pants. He was not going to help her in the slightest and was completely aware of Seras' feelings for him. He did not return them, but it did not mean that he could not derive pleasure from her discomfort and embarrassment. "You can remove you hair on your own." He finished with a sexy smile. His gaze sharpened with interest as smelled a spike in her lust. The thought of having her hands on his private area turned the small vampire on and the strange thing was, it was having an effect on himself also.

Oh Noooo. This really couldn't be happening! She saw a familiar look in the dark-haired male's crimson eyes as he looked down at her, and the bottom of her stomach dropped out. As Seras stared back, she saw amusement there, and malicious enjoyment, along with something else that might almost have been described as hungry-but no, that couldn't be right! Alucard would never feel lust for her. "Y-you want _me_ to put my hands _there_, Master?!" She almost whimpered at him, red eyes huge and amazed in her face. Her Sire grinned at her, and got up onto his elbows, leaning back as if to get a good view of her humiliation as she put her hands to his crotch.

"Is there a problem?" He demanded in a silky tone, licking his lips. The ancient vampire saw her eyes go even wider, and there was a startled desire there that made him come a little hard. At that angle with the girl sprawled over him, he could see right down her jacket and shirt to the large swell of his Childe's breasts. They were quite large and her legs long and slender. Alucard's crimson eyes swept down her body in a considering manner, seeing her unease as she saw it in his mind and felt it through their bond. Abruptly his powers rose, and the male removed himself from her head, hiding his emotions from the blonde.

Seras' gave a start when she felt the emptiness in her mind where their bond usually lay, and knew that for some reason her Master had severed it. He was hiding his thoughts and that fact made her _very_ nervous. Extremely. It really made the small girl wonder if the male was hiding something from her. Her red eyes dropped down to his stomach, and then she shuffled back till it hurt her hair, and gawked at his pants. Her jaw fairly dropped as she saw his pants, which were tight over a very noticeable bulge. Good god, Alucard was turned on? The blonde's head jerked up and she stared at him incredulously, seeing his brows rise again and there was a flash of fang as he smirked at her.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Alucard asked her, eyes raking over her face and down again to the breasts which were practically pushing into his erection. He had known that Seras would see that he was turned on by the situation, and it didn't bother him at all. The ancient vampire was filled with a malicious amusement as she just stared for a long moment, mouth open, and then it snapped shut and her cheeks were fiery red. He didn't need their mind bond to see how embarrassed, aroused and shocked his Childe was.

This couldn't be right! But as the girl somehow ripped her eyes from her Master's wicked ones, she saw again that yes, there was a large erection under the pants. Bigger than before in fact. How could the dark-haired male be turned on by this when they barely knew each other? All the feelings were on her side, and the blonde knew for a fact that the powerful ancient vampire had never seen her in a sexual light. It was disconcerting and she had a feeling of unreality.

"Go on. I would like to return to my chamber and rest." The male drawled out, laying back onto the cold stone of the floor, no longer staring at his Childe as if seemed to disconcert her. His smirk widened as he heard her swallow hard and then there was small movements on the zipper as she attempted to remove her hair. Alucard felt her small fingers fumbling, rubbing slightly over his hard cock through the slacks and he wiggled slightly at the discomfort. The blonde froze and then continued, making sounds of frustration. "Would you like some help?" He couldn't help offering, voice filled with hunger that he could not hide.

Seras gasped at his tone, red eyes confused and lustful. She wanted to touch him so badly, and just knowing that the situation was turning on her Master made it all the more exciting and unbearably sexual. Help her? How? "No, I have it." She whispered to him, flushing so hard she felt her cheek burning. Oh god, why wouldn't the damn hair coming out? It was firmly held in the zipper and not amount of yanking and trying to undo it would get her free.

"Yes, you have." Alucard murmured in amusement. His Childe squeaked as she got his meaning and he rose back up onto his elbow to glance at her averted face. No amount of jerking her blonde locks was getting the girl free and he gave a slight sigh of exasperation. "Try harder." Another double meaning, and he laughed softly.

Oh gawd! The blonde grabbed the handful of hair and jerked, trying to keep it close to her scalp so it wouldn't hurt so much. She cried out in pain when it felt like her locks were going to pull her skin off with it. Alucard said something about helping her and she sensed his hand coming down to hers. With shock, she felt a shove on the back of her head, and her face was suddenly right on his hard length through the pants. She shrieked and jerked back, feeling his fingers trailing gently through her hair before it disappeared.

"I apologise, Police Girl." The dark-haired male said with a straight face. "My hands slipped." Incredulous, stunned red eyes rose to stare at him and he grinned at her, flashing his long sharp fangs, which had distended in his mouth from the lust. Alucard suddenly wanted to taste her blood filled with lust and bit back a hungry moan.

It _slipped_?! Seras couldn't even say a word in the face of that untruth, her Master blatantly thrusting her mouth onto his erection. It so shocked the blonde that she could only gape at him, wondering frantically if she was dreaming. It had to be a dream, right? Her hair caught in his zipper, with her Sire aroused, and shoving her face to his cock? Such a thing could only happen in her wet dreams. The ancient vampire had done it deliberately, and she couldn't even call him on it! "Right." The small vampire muttered, crawling up onto her knees and pulling back on the zipper, feeling some strands ripping. The best thing to do would be to just abandon her hair to the metal and flee to the comfort of her room, where she could touch herself till she found relief. Because the blonde was ferociously turned on right then, and she had to try and hide it from him.

Alucard's mouth opened wide and he breathed in deeply, seeing the blonde's head jerk up to watch as he inhaled the scent of her arousal. His blazing crimson eyes locked on hers and his tongue swept out along his bottom tongue. "You will have to just take down the zipper." He said silkily, letting his Childe see the lust and hunger in his gaze.

She shivered at the expression on the male's face, freezing her limbs and feeling a trickle of wetness slid down her folds and into her underwear. He breathed in again, a purr escaping her Master's mouth. Unzip him? She swallowed and then licked her own lips, seeing something kindle wildly in his gaze, and it made her want to run. She had not real idea of who Alucard was, but his reputation alone was enough to make her fearful of such a powerful, ancient one of her kind so lustful for her. Did he want her, or was he merely turned on by her face being close to his groin? "Unzip?" She said weakly, suddenly wondering if he was a boxers or brief's kind of guy.

The blonde gazed at him for a long time, and then hesitantly her face turned down to his groin, her tempting pink lips only millimetres from his aching flesh, and her hand rose tentatively to his zipper. The dark-haired male's breath hissed out as she touched the top and grasped it, then started to slid it down. Alucard' crimson eyes flamed as he saw his dark hairs revealed and the girl faltered, suddenly getting a clue that he didn't even _wear_ underwear.

"Master?" Seras gasped, freezing as she stared at the pubic hairs. Oh god, he didn't wear boxers _or_ briefs. Her Master was in the buff beneath his pants!

"Keep going." He commanded her softly, lashes lowered over hungry crimson eyes, watching every movement his Childe made. He couldn't wait to have his cock freed, the blonde unable to move away. It was suddenly like a burning madness searing through his veins, his lust going right into his hard length and making it swell up. The girl made a whimpering sound as she saw the black material tent out more, and then her hand was gone and she was jerking back on the hair with a panicky desperation.

"_Stay there_!" Alucard roared at her, his eyes flaming demonically, and his fangs huge. His hands swiftly fell down to her head and the male grabbed her on either side of it, winding his clawed fingers tightly into the locks. Seras Victoria was going nowhere. Not when the sexual tension and excitement in the air from them both was fairly scorching the area. He had never felt anything for his Childe before that night, but that really didn't matter. She was not leaving until her mouth brought him to completion, and perhaps her body too.

"Master." She moaned at him again, red eyes panicked and huge in her face. Seras struggled to get back, but was kept there by his hands, black talons biting into her cheeks. Long muscled legs rose up and swept hers out from under her, the blonde falling flat to the floor, her face smashing into his groin. She felt thighs clamping to her ribs, legs about her waist and heels hard to her lower back. _**'Oh god, what are you doing?'**_ She wailed at him, shocked and horrified and turned on all at the same time. Her core twitched and she felt a rush of hunger go through her body. Her Master's mind was abruptly back in her own, and he let her see his ravenous lust for herself.

As his Childe pulled up from where her mouth was laying against the zipper, nose in his short hairs, he let her go only few centimetres away before stopping the girl, the ancient vampire's body clamped about her own. "Pull the zipper down, my little Police Girl." He purred at her, crimson eyes like liquid pools of crimson fire. He felt the female shuddered under him, licking her lips again. With a groan, his hands on her cheeks shoved her back down to his cock and rubbed her mouth over him through the pants.

Seras almost came on the spot as her lips were forced to his groin, feeling the cold zipper ripping at her lips, and the rock hard flesh under the black material. With a whimper, her arm came up from where it had been resting on his thigh and she reached for the zipper. This was what she had wanted, right? Alucard to notice her in a sexual way? Well, the blonde had gotten it in spades! Her fingers gripped the top of the zipper over his pubic area and started to draw it down, stunned when his cock sprang up out of the pants as it was freed and slapping on her chin. Hands immediately tried to shove her onto it, but she balked, teeth gritted. _**'Master tell me truthfully, do you want me? Or am I just a convenient female?'**_ She demanded anxiously, red eyes averted from the warm skin brushing her jaw.

Alucard almost roared at her in sexual frustration, her hot breath wafting over his erection and making his demon fight to be free to devour the small girl. He felt her fear of rejection, her warm feelings for himself as well as a desire that met his own. The dark-haired man considered lying just to be his usual malicious self, but this was his Childe. The only one he had ever felt like creating, and he wanted her with a desperation that would have frightened her, had she known. _**'I want **__**you**__**, Seras.'**_ He murmured to her, a hand stroking gently through her hair before the fingers clenched on her soft face again.

The blonde's breath whooshed out in relief, feeling him shudder in response as the warm air hit his cock. It twitched and then she felt him shoving her down again and let it happen, her lips pressed to the head of his arousal. Seras' mouth parted and she licked over it, tasting the pre-cum and finding it unusual. She licked again, the huge body under her thrusting upwards into her hot wet mouth and a snarl ripping from her Master's throat. He was scarily turned on, even though he seemed to be trying to hide it from her. It hadn't just been Alucard's admission that it was her that he wanted that had made the girl let the situation happen, but the fact that he had _finally_ said her name. Her name, and not Police Girl. It had sent a rush of pure lust through her, and she found her hips thrusting towards the floor, loving the feeling of the male's legs clamped about her waist and back to keep her trapped there. "And I want you Master." She said in a low, longing tone. "So very much." She absently drew her trapped hair from the zipper, leaving behind a couple of strands.

_**'You have me, little one.'**_ The dark-haired man said silkily, laying down flat on his back, hands sliding around to the back of her head to cradle there as he closed his eyes and felt her wet soft tongue lapping over his arousal. Even though the girl was a virgin and was unexperienced, she was very enthusiastic and he would her do whatever she wanted. They were both on the floor of an enemy compound, filled with the bodies of the slain ghouls, all alone in the abandoned building where no one would disturb them. Integra would want a report and was probably wondering where he was, but right then the ancient vampire didn't give a damn. All he knew was the intense sexual heat suddenly appearing between his Childe and himself and he wanted more. "What do you plan to do with me?" Alucard asked her softly, lips pulled back to show huge sharp fangs that were crying out for blood.

Seras finally had her Master right where she wanted him...what _wasn't_ she going to do with him? The male moaned lustfully as he heard that thought in her head and his hands curled hard into her blonde hair, jerking her head back from licking his cock. One hand came into her vision and she watched with huge lustful, incredulous eyes as the fingers encircled his length and began to slid firmly up and down, hardening the flesh and harsh breathing from the ancient vampire almost made her cum in her panties.

"Open, Seras." Alucard purred, releasing his fully erect flesh and the hand went back behind her head with the other one. He sensed his Childe's mouth opening, his hungry crimson eyes still closed and absorbing everything, and then there was hot breath on the head of his erection and soft lips touched him. He moaned desperately, thrusting her hard onto him and feeling the mouth parting wider as he entered her hot cavern. Seras squeaked and bucked up, put he forced her on more, hips making rocking motions. God, he mouth felt incredible, all tight and hot and wet! The blonde's fingers bit into his thighs in protest, but he kept pushing her down, hands flat to her head and feeling the girl start to struggle.

She couldn't breath! The blonde girl tried to push up but had no leverage flat to the floor with his legs wrapped about her waist and back, and his hands shoving on her head. _**'Master!'**_ She wailed out at him, sex twitching. A rush of lust and heat simmered down her body from her face all the way to her groin, stomach tightening, and then the girl abruptly orgasmed, thrashing in his hold, mouth sucking hard on the length inside. Alucard snarled out something, and rammed in deeper, stretching out her throat. The blonde wailed and jerked up against his hands, sliding the cock from her throat and gasping in breath.

"No." The dark-haired man snarled at her, hands flat to the girl's head to shove her back onto him, feeling her throat stretching as it was tight about him like a glove, hot and wet. Her release came sharply to his nose, the girl's mouth hard on him as she convulsed in pleasure. She bucked up again, and the ancient vampire wrapped his hands about the back of her head and neck and held her there as his hips rose and he impaled her deeply till his balls slapped on her chin.

Seras almost passed out at the overwhelming pleasure, burning through her body, and the way her mouth was being forced onto him. As the male's hips jerked up and he penetrated deeply, she whimpered feeling painfully stretched in her throat and a little scared. The hands held her there as he fell back to the ground, taking her face with him, nose buried in his pubic hairs. And then handful's of her blonde locks were gripped on either side of her head over her ears and the small vampire was drawn off of his hard flesh, feeling it slide out of her mouth, and she sucked in breath, before being thrust back down. Her hands hammered at his hips as she was kept there, a sexy moan of lust coming from the male, and then she was slid up slowly again.

His Childe's mouth felt so incredible that Alucard shuddered every time he slid back to the hilt in her throat, balls hardening. Seras moaned as he yanked her up by the hair and he could smell her lust acutely, the girl's body writhing over him. _**'More'**_ He breathed at her, hearing a noise of agreement from the blonde, and then he jerked her off of his length and slammed the girl back down, felling her body jerk as he went deeply. The ancient vampire pulled her off again and his hips thrust upwards, penetrating harder and then he fell into a harsh rhythm. The dark-haired male held her face slightly above his groin, pinned there by the hands on her cheeks as his hips thrashed upwards and then down, cock impaling over and over.

The blonde was completely lost in the lust as he took her almost ravenously, Alucard' moans of hunger turning her on even more. And then the girl felt his cock swelling up larger in her throat till the air was cut off and her chin was on his balls and then a bitter liquid was pumping down her throat. The male jerked her back and forth by the hair painfully, hard length impaling her deeply and so hard it made her jaw ache, until he reached completion and slumped down.

Alucard lay there for a moment, drifting in a sexual haze, eyes satisfied and possessive as they drifted open. He drew the girl off of himself, amused that she had stayed there with his softness in her mouth even after his hands had gone slack on her head. Seras moaned at him, drawing in breaths frantically, eyes wide and then she coughed and blinked. He smirked at her, and yanked the startled girl upwards, legs unclenching from about her waist.

Seras was utterly bewildered as she was lifted up onto his chest, then further till she was straddling her face. She glanced up at the scythe, worried that it might be too near her head, and hearing a soothing purr from the male under her, his mind assuring her that he had already checked. Alucard's hands urged her further forward and then down, the blonde's jaw dropping when his face disappeared under her blue skirt and she felt hot breath on her panties. _**'Master!'**_ She gasped at him, stunned at what was happening.

The dark-haired male reached up between her legs, and grabbed the elastic of the underwear over her pubic hairs and yanked, hearing them rip and then come off of her thighs. Hot drenched flesh touched his mouth and he gave a hungry snarl as he smelled the blonde's lust, breathing in deeply. His lips parted and he watched with ravenous crimson eyes as his tongue swept up to her folds and then parted them, licking upwards to her clit. Seras shuddered and cried out, leaning forward onto her hands as her thighs clamped over his cheeks.

She knew she was babbling incoherently as the male started to lick and suck at her, and Seras' red eyes rolled back into her head, arms barely holding her up. Her thighs were hard about his cheeks and her hips thrashed as she began to move back and forth, the friction of her Master's hot wet tongue driving her mad. A moment later the girl came with a wail, head thrown back and eyes clenched tightly shut. Her sex drove back and forth madly, feeling the wicked tongue still lapping at her firmly as she came down. The blonde was stunned when he kept going, despite her need to climb off of his face because her flesh was over-sensitized. Alucard's gloved hands rose up and clamped over her thighs, holding her down as his mouth and tongue ravaged her.

_**'Ride me, Police Girl.'**_ He ordered harshly, feeling his Childe freeze for a moment, and then her thighs went painfully tight to his face, and she started to move back and forth on him frantically, his mouth parted under the force. The lips of her sex fell between his lips and he licked her hard and fast, keeping up as the blonde sought the elusive pleasure that he had offered her. Seras was beautiful, uninhibited in her sexuality, and he didn't know how he had missed such a thing. His little one was very passionate, and would make a fantastic lover. She might even like his darkness, and the kink for blood with the pleasure. _**'Cum for me!'**_ The ancient vampire commanded, voice harsh and his cock sticking up hard and aroused from his pants. He couldn't wait to be inside of her!

Seras shrieked out as she found release, seconds after his order for her to orgasm, words filthy and sexual. Her legs clamped down onto his shoulders and head, body bending down till her stomach met his eyes, her core dragging hard over his lips. Her Master's tongue drove her completely mad, and she was sobbing out in desperation and pleasure as it crashed through her and kept going, rising up blazing through her body till she wanted to scream for it to stop. And to go on forever. The small vampire felt the powerful touch of Alucard in her head and knew that he was making her ecstasy go on. "Enough Master-please!" She moaned at him, trying frantically to draw off. The exquisite burn inside slowly faded and she slumped over his face, hearing harsh breaths from between her thighs.

Alucard chuckled as the girl realized that she was smothering him between her thighs and her stomach and she scrambled back, his claws scraping along her soft thighs. The blonde gasped as she sat down on his waist and stared at the long scratches that were on her legs from thighs to knees, blood welling up. Her red eyes went to his and he let her see his dark hunger there, feeling her fear as she realized that he liked pain with pleasure, but also a pleasing rush of pure lust. She was curious and passionate and that was something that he could use.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**Please excuse any spelling errors, as I am not feeling well at the moment. Migraine's suck! But I do hope that you liked it and I'll get Chapter Two edited and out within a couple of days. Maybe tomorrow if you're lucky! I've also had an idea recently about Alucard and Seras on a stakeout in a new Fanfic called **Hot Blooded**. It'll be at least two Chapters and incredibly smutty. Hopefully I will get some time to write it soon. Unfortunately, my new job is taking all of my time right now, so I get in writing my Fanfics whenever I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Melting Ice*********Hard Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: ****Link In Profile****  
The Official Alucard And Seras Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile **  
Rating: **NC 17**+ (M on FFnet)****  
Couple: **Alucard And Seras  
**Category: **Hellsing**  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********320****' : Response Fanfic. **During a mission, Seras tackles her Master to prevent his head being cut off, and finds herself firmly caught in the zipper of his pants! At first Alucard is very amused with the situation, but then he starts to view his Childe in a different light, with heated consequences.**  
Chapters: **2/3**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **65 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Wow am I tired from work. O_o Please excuse any spelling problems, because I didn't have the chance to edit this Chapter as much as usual. I wanted to get it out to you all to read. :) Thank you for all the lovely comments you've left me for this story. I really appreciate it and it cheers me up so much to hear that you liked my imagination and what parts. Hopefully I'll get out the next Chapter of **A Kiss Can Be Deadly** this weekend. Unfortunately, it _is_ over 60 KB, so takes hours to edit before I can post. I'm also dying to write the Sequel to **Naughty But Nice**, which is called **Spicy But Sweet**. I wrote the outline, but it's a matter of having the time around work and other real life problems.

**The Official Alucard And Seras Fanfiction Archives:**Do you have an Alucard/Seras Fanfic? Or just want to read some great plots about this couple? Come on over to **Destiny's Gateway** and read over 80 stories for this sexy Couple. I created the Official Archives for this couple back in 2004 when I first wrote **Sending Over The Edge. **You could come over and read the lovely Fanfics there and submit your own for us all to read... I would be delighted to have some more Fanfics for my favourite couple, so please do consider posting your Fanfiction for them up there. There is also a mailing list for this couple with over 600 members, also run by myself. Links in Profile!

**My Facebook Page:** Or join me at Facebook! I'm encouraging people to join the group also called **Destiny's Gateway** and it is for any of the pairings up at the site or those you feel like writing for. Most of the stories posted are for Hellsing and Sailor Moon. We have a lot of Members and post stories and discuss plots, as well as help budding Authors. Authors get terrific feedback! The links are in my Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**MELTING ICE**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The ancient vampire's hand curled under her leg above the knee and tugged the blonde closer till he could run his tongue along the cut, licking up the blood and then he did the same to the over side. He pushed her back then, hearing her hiss out as her drenched core brushed over his hard cock.

"Master." The blonde breathed out, lashes falling down over her eyes till only a glimmer of hot red showed in the depths of her eyes. The male rose up as she pressed down onto his hard flesh, feeling it parting the folds of her wet sex. Alucard sat there, hands running up her thighs and then his head bent down, dark hair brushing her chest and there was a tug on the jacket over her breasts. Seras glanced down and saw with wide eyes that her Master had bitten off a button on the top of the material. As she watched, he turned his head slightly and spat the button out. It pinged on the ground, and she was turned on fiercely by his actions.

He was amused as he smelled how turned on she was by his biting off her buttons and the male bent down again to rid her of the rest. His hands slid up her arms to the shoulders, then into the jacket and jerked it neatly down her arms to the floor. Alucard's mouth went to the top button of her white shirt and quickly bit of three till her large breasts were revealed over a plain white bra. He spat the plastic out, grinning as she moaned at him, shifting on his erection. The dark-haired male rocked up into her, seeing her red eyes fly wide with arousal and then she thrust down.

Seras moved back and forth on him, barely noticing as her shift was slid off, and then hands were on the straps of her bra, dark claws cutting through them. Her Master cupped her breasts, then sliced between the band that held the material closed and her flesh was tumbling out. A hot mouth closed over a nipple and she shuddered, feeling claws raking over the sides of the white mounds and bringing a sharp sting.

Alucard's tongue trailed about her tight nub, then over it, feeling the girl shudder, and then he licked downwards to where he had cut her, tasting his Childe's delicious blood. It was more mouth-watering than he had remembered, heightened by her being a vampire, and he enjoyed it while he could. Once he fucked Seras, the taste of her virginal blood would change forever. It was a pity really, that he hadn't thought to take her much earlier, because he could have been drinking that pure blood long before their encounter there in the compound.

"My Master." The blonde whimpered at him, thrusting her breast into his mouth as he licked and sucked it. She felt his pleasure as he tasted her blood, the sting from his claws fading as the saliva healed her. It didn't scare Seras as much as she thought it would, having her skin sliced by a lustful male. That her Master's sexual tastes ran dark, was absolutely clear. But the girl didn't really mind. As long as Alucard held her in his arms and saw only her, he could do whatever he wanted.

_**'It is Alucard, Seras. Whilst you are in my arms and we are in private, you may use my name.'**_ The dark-haired man said softly, pulling back to stare up into her dazed, lustful red eyes. At this moment, Seras was all his, and the ancient vampire was stunned to feel possessiveness for the girl. It had not been borne only from their lust that night, and he realized that he had been feeling that way for some time. It was not because he had become aware of his Childe' longing and lust for him months ago, but perhaps had been there right from the beginning in Cheddar. He had chosen this girl to be his Childe, when he had never created one in six centuries, and now considered her to belong to him. His lover, his Childe, his...

"Alucard." Seras said slowly, an intense sexual thrill scorching through her body as he allowed her to say his name. It was a guilty pleasure, and she would use it often when they were alone. _**'Alucard.'**_ She said again, thrusting harder back and forth over his cock, grinding on her clit. The blonde saw him grin and then drop his mouth back to her breast, suckling and licking till she felt her body going tight and achy and knew a climax was close. She pushed it back, and felt his anger in her mind.

"Let go." Alucard growled against her flesh, grazing it with his fangs. When the blonde shuddered, and he felt her core twitch over his length, his crimson eyes widened with surprise. She liked it. He opened his mouth wider, fangs biting into the blonde's nipple. When Seras cried out passionately, arching up, his eyes flamed with a ravenous light, and the ancient vampire's teeth suddenly drove hard into her skin. The girl screamed, thrashing away, but his hands went to her back to push her onto his mouth, as her blood flooded his mouth.

The blonde struggled, and felt the fangs driving deeper, with a wail pleasure exploded through her body and she lost her breath completely as release rushed through her limbs, making her helpless and lost in the hunger as her Master drank from her, his cock driving up hard into her folds. Seras was shocked to realize that the pain had made her cum, and her arms wrapped tightly about his head as she convulsed, head throwing back in abandon.

The male sucked on her breast greedily, tasting the lust in her blood as his Childe thrashed about him in rapture. He could feel it keenly in his mind as it was joined to hers, and Seras' arms were tight around his head. Alucard realized in surprise that the girl was holding him there, even though the pain had been almost agonizing. But it had brought her such pleasure and he wanted to completely devour her. She was his, and the blonde liked to be hurt with sex, as he did. She was _perfect_. He held her tightly as she slumped against him, and he drew his fangs out of her breast.

Seras drew back, arms still looped about her Master's neck and their faces were close. She moaned at the hunger in his crimson eyes as the male's gaze scorched her, and then their breath mingled and his mouth was crashing down onto hers hard and ruthlessly. Alucard kissed her with a ravenous hunger that made her senses reel and the blonde had never been kissed with such passion or lust before. She was blown away by the sexual chemistry between them, his tongue licking over her bottom lip before parting it and sweeping inside to tangle with her own.

His Childe tasted utterly delicious and the ancient vampire kissed her hard, lips more vicious with fangs crazing. Seras suddenly started to kiss him back and he was stunned and then pleased, growling into her mouth. His hands slid up and down her naked back, jerking off the remains of the bra and then sinking down further to the blonde's skirt. It was all that she was wearing other than her thigh-high socks and boots. Alucard's claws shredded the material, and yanked it from her hips, sliding down to the girl's ankles and ripping off her laces and boots to leave her only in her socks.

She felt him stripping her and her hands caressed down Alucard's back to the bottom, sliding underneath and touching his warm skin. She loved the scent of him, breathing deeply as his lips moved heatedly over hers and then he drew back as the blonde tried to reach around his chest push off the long red coat he always wore.

_**'No, leave my clothing on.'**_ Alucard told her in a silky tone, turned on by the fact that his lover was completely naked, and he still clothed. He looked into her wide red eyes and saw comprehension there, then a flash of pleasure and hunger that made his breath hiss out. He kissed her again, mouth moving over hers deeply, before pulling away, gloved hands going to her hips. The ancient vampire felt the blonde's slender body stiffen as she realized what came next, and his claws bit into her skin to hold her steady as she tried to rise. "Seras." He snarled hungrily, licking over her chin to her cheek.

Seras started to tremble, red eyes wide and anxious. She felt him still very hard between her thighs, her juices coating his cock from her orgasms. Alucard watched her with a strange smile on his face, and then she saw with horror as the whites of his eyes were swallowed up into the crimson, leaving the gaze of a beast meeting hers. She gasped and tried to jerk up, but was pulled back down hard, his hardness nudging into her folds. "Alucard..." She whimpered. The dark-haired male said nothing, breaths harsh and face hard as his hands left her hips and caressed upwards. The blonde slowly relaxed as he ran his gloved hands over her skin, and then suddenly there was a sharp pain around her shoulders and a wave of fire ripped down her skin all the way to her backside.

His lustful crimson eyes raked over her flushed cheeks and wide pained eyes as his claws dragged down the length of her back, leaving shallow bleeding cuts. The blonde arched up into him and he snarled under his breath, the dark-haired male's mouth watering with the scent of her blood and fear. He had been more than gentle with Seras, and now it was time for her to see what it was like to fuck a real vampire. Alucard dragged the fingers of one hand through the blood, hearing her whimper, and then he brought it around to his mouth, sucking material into his mouth and tasting her blood. Seras watched him with wild eyes, and then she bolted upwards, hunching down to avoid the scythe and then rushing down the hall to escape. "Run, little one." He purred, eyes gleaming with insanity and hunger. And then with a roar, the ancient vampire was on his feet, coat flapping about him as he ran after his frightened, aroused Childe.

* * *

The blonde gasped for breath as she ran as hard as she could along the long stone corridor, wishing that she hadn't let him take off her clothing. Being so naked and vulnerable before her Master made a rush of pure fear and excitement sear through her veins, and she was stunned to feel wetness sliding down her inner thigh from lust. Oh god, she was turned on by this! Seras saw the corner coming up and threw herself around it, panicked red eyes glancing behind her. She really _wished_ she hadn't looked, as the small vampire saw a demon behind her, blazing crimson eyes and red clothing looking like the devil himself was on her heels. "Master, no!" She cried out, putting on a burst of speed. She heard a snarl and there was a hunger and lust in his mind that was as terrifying, as it was arousing. Alucard was _hunting_ her.

_**'You are mine, and when I catch you, I will fuck you till you can't even stand up.'**_ Alucard snarled into her mind, his narrowed crimson eyes on her bare ass. His cock was hard and aching between his leg, and he had not even bothered to put it back into his pants, jutting out from between the flaps. When he caught the blonde, he was going to thrust into her heat with no barriers and hear her screams of pleasure and pain The male moved closer, strides longer than the small vampire's and his claws shot out, raking over her right arm from shoulder to elbow.

Seras shrieked at the new pain, panicked and excited with her heart feeling like it wanted to burst out of her chest. Her demon purred approvingly from inside her head and the blonde felt an echo of it from her Master. She wanted to stop and let him catch her, but also wanted to run from the beast who wanted her with a frightening intensity. She could sense his hunger and lust in her head, his darkness loosened and shadows snaking about his body, slithering along the corridors on either side of her. The small vampire glanced back, horrified at the glowing red eyes, seeing a flash of his erection between his legs. If he caught her... A hand clamped about her right wrist and the girl screamed as she was swung into the wall, painfully crushing her breasts, and then a hard muscled body was pressing into hers. Alucard's cock pressed between her thighs from behind, rubbing over her folds and she melted into him, thighs pushing wide.

The ancient vampire chuckled into her ear as his Childe parted her legs for his penetration and he could smell her excitement and lust in his nose. She was as aroused as he was! Alucard moaned at her, licking over the girl's shoulder and then his lips parted and he bit down hard, crushing the smaller body into the wall and his cock thrusting back and forth along her sex. His arms slid about her other wrist and he jerked them over her head, slamming her hands into the stone and holding them over the girl's head. Her demon purred at him, peeking out and he drank her blood fast, groaning at the taste. The blonde bucked back into him, ass on his stomach as she drove herself onto his hard length, writhing desperately in his hold. The ancient vampire removed his teeth, pressing up hard to her drenched core and then he stepped back and let her go.

The girl knew that he wanted to hunt her again, and she turned and stumbled away, feeling the effects of having lost too much blood from where Alucard had been biting her. Her red eyes blinked and focused, the girl picking up speed. The next time he caught her, she was going to be taken. They both knew it. Seras rounded another corridor that looked exactly like the last and crashed through some double doors. She glanced about swiftly and ducked down an isle, crouching down behind the boxes lining the high shelves that lined the room every few meters. It looked like some sort of storage area, maybe for paperwork or something else. The blonde sniffed lightly and took in the scent of Greece and mechanical parts. Hmm, that was interesting... The report on the organization they had just taken down had said nothing about storage of that kind. Perhaps it was a black-market ring?

_**'Police Girl, really.**_' The ancient vampire drawled out, sauntering around the end of the isle and pinning the startled girl with a hard look that was part exasperation and anger and the other lust. She had really stopped in the midst of their battle to think things out about the human's they had been sent to take out? He wasn't sure if that was admirable or stupid, considering a hungry master vampire was hunting down a fledging, who was currently as naked as the day she was born and oh, so very vulnerable.

Seras flushed and stared at him for a long moment, red eyes wide with mortification and having completely forgotten her mental bond with her Master that shared most of her thoughts. And then she bolted to her feet and took off again, slamming into the metal doors at the end and throwing them through into the next room with a screech of metal. Her eyes went huge in shock at her own strength and she gawked down at her hands as she bolted. Had she really just done _that_? Throw something so heavy into a room, peeling it off of it's supports and tossing it like it was nothing?

_**"You always had the ability, but lacked...incentive.'**_ Alucard told her in amusement, coming up close behind. He swiped at his Childe with his claws, gleefully raking over her ass. She shrieked and ran faster, a hand clapping onto her backside. He chuckled and put on the speed too, the lust rising again. Seras sensed it through their minds and he heard a low moan and the scent of her arousal came sharply to his nose. She enjoyed being hunted as much as he did to chase her.

Lovely, Seras thought sarcastically. So, she could always use superhuman strength in a totally scary way, but she hadn't wanted to till then. What Alucard was clearly saying was that she had inherited his powerful blood and it was only herself that was holding her abilities back. If the blonde drank the blood brought to her, she could be amazing in battle like her Master. She sighed and took a running jump over the bench in the next room, which was some sort of office. It was a dank, gloomy sort of place with windows very high up in the ceiling and grey brick walls on all sides, desks crammed into every available space, like some sort of worker's camp. Secretarial area, it was not! A gloved hand spanked her bare backside then and she gasped and spun about, seeing her Sire glaring at her.

Without pause, he grabbed her arms and hauled her close, holding her there as his mouth crashed down onto hers and ravaged the girl. He greatly enjoyed her whimpers of pain and pleasure as his fangs ripped into her soft lips and he moaned at the taste of blood. Seras' red eyes closed and she slumped into him, but he shook her and she snapped out of it. Alucard wanted a chase, not a submission! At least not yet.

The girl stomped on his foot, grimacing when it hurt him more than her. "Damn it, Master, that hurt." She groaned at him, struggling to get free from the hands biting into her arms.

"Did it now?" He murmured back. A considering look crossed his face and he smiled maliciously, then tossed the blonde over a table, her legs flailing as she went off the other side. Alucard watched with narrowed eyes as his irate Childe sprang up and threw a stapler at him, then bolted again. He grasped it easily in his hand from midair and stared at it, then threw it over his shoulder and followed closely. The blonde was more amusing over the next few minutes as they rushed through the building and up some stairs. When he saw her heading for a balcony, he snarled at her. "Do not leave the building!" He commanded in a cold tone.

The small vampire shuddered at his coolness and changed direction, a glower on her face. Wonderful, now he was putting restraints on their game? Seras came to an interception and looked hurriedly left and right, then turned to the former and pelted along the tiles of the corridor, her feet making loud slapping sounds. The moment she entered a room at the far end, she knew she'd made a mistake. It was a sleeping quarters and had no other doors and only a bathroom to hide in. She briefly considered dropping to the grotty floor and sliding under a pallet that smelled really bad, but discarded it. She was naked!

_**'Then I will take you in the filth that you so distain.'**_ The dark-haired male said silkily, moving up behind the trapped girl with preternatural quietness. She only sensed him at the last minute and spun about, her eyes wide.

"Oh no you don't!" Seras growled at him, her red eyes narrowing. There was no way- Before she could even blink, a hard weight slammed into her body and took her to the floor. She had a moment to recognise the smirking face of her Master, before his expression became something dangerous and lustful. His head dipped as his body lowered onto hers, parting her legs roughly, and his lips covered her own. She was kissed hard, fists beating at his shoulders.

"Mmm, hurt me more." Alucard whispered into her mouth hotly, nipping at her lower lip with his teeth. Her claws grew with her fury, eyes flashing with it and he moaned as he felt it inside of his head. Seras' talons bit into his arms as his had before and there was the scent of blood. But then she raked his face and something snapped.

The blonde's eyes went huge as she saw his eyes flame with hunger and she felt her Master's demon in her head. The claw marks on his face began to drip blood, a trail sliding down to the cover of his mouth and was licked away. She moaned at him, aroused by the sight. "Master." Seras began, but she stopped abruptly as his body shifted and she felt his hard cock pressing to her wet core. Her eyes went wide in panic as he nudged at her. "Wait." She whimpered.

_**'No more waiting.'**_ Came the snarled reply. Alucard's gloved hand went to her right leg and he lifted it at the thigh, pushing it up towards her chest and feeling the blonde opening up to his shaft. He rubbed against her and then pushed into her folds, feeling them parting over him. The blonde gasped, throat arching up as his hardness thrust in slowly, the tip sinking into her sex. He stretched her out, feeling the wet hot flesh closing over the head of his cock and then he glanced at her face with ravenous eyes. Seras looked back, eyes filled with fear and lust and then he drove into her hard.

Seras shrieked as she was penetrated down to the hilt, feeling like she was being ripped open, but good lord did it feel good too! She was stunned to feel an ecstasy with the agony, her demon screaming out to be let loose as her Master swiftly pulled out and then thrust back in. His mouth went to the crook of her shoulder and licked over the neck, then his mouth parted and his fangs sank in swiftly. She moaned and writhed under him, feeling smothered under his heavy weight and it felt sort of sinful to be completely naked and he still dressed.

The dark-haired male fell into a harsh, quick rhythm inside of his Childe, feeling her sex closing over his cock like a glove, her inner muscles parting each time he thrust back down. She was moaning at him, still feeling a little pain from where he had taken her virginity. Alucard grabbed her other thigh and pushed it up also, pulling out a little to kneel and shove her knees to her naked breasts, seeing her drenched core between her legs. He gave a possessive snarl and lunged in, her scream music to his ears as he started to fuck her hard.

Oh god, it felt so intense, the pleasure and pain like balancing on the edge of a knife. His mouth went back to her neck, licking over it and his growl was in her ear. Seras' thighs were hard on her breasts, opened up wide for him to fuck her, the blonde's body sliding over the dirty floor. She watched his frightening expression and saw an aura of deadly darkness beginning to glow about the ancient vampire. His shadows exploded out and she shrieked as they took a hold of her limbs, wrenching her arms over her head and holding them there. As she thrashed under his heavy body, stomach tightening and barely holding onto her sanity as the pleasure became unbearable, the blonde heard his breath hiss out and he rammed in deeply.

Alucard's back bowed as he shot his load, orgasming hard and fast inside of his Childe. She gasped, eyes closed and breath as harsh as his own as he continued to thrust inside for a few moments and then he stopped and drew out. Seras made a protesting, desperate sort of noise as she gaped at him in disbelief. _**'It isn't over, Childe.'**_ He purred at her, amused that she was feeling sexual frustration. The dark-haired male grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up, turning the blonde over onto her hands and knees. With a low snarl of ravenous hunger, he smoothly mounted her from behind, delighted by her whimper as his body lay on top of hers, his chest to her back, her ass on his lower stomach, and both of his hands came down on either side of hers.

Seras' eyes went wide as she was surrounded by the heavier massive body of her Master and the felt his hard flesh pushing at her folds. He rubbed on her teasingly for a moment and then thrust hard inside, her form rocking. The small girl was stretched open, mouth making helpless whimpers as he clit was rubbed. To her embarrassment, the moment Alucard impaled her, she orgasmed. She heard a chuckle in her ear and his cock drew back and slammed back inside. As the pleasure burned through her body, he started to fuck her again and a hard arm wrapped about her waist, pinning her beneath him as he took her, movements becoming wilder and more fierce. The blonde was totally lost as she was fucked ruthlessly.

"Mine." The ancient vampire said silkily, licking over her shoulder and up the side of the blonde's face. The hand about her waist rose to her head and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, jerking her face to the side. As Seras' head was turned painfully, his lips crashed down onto hers and he kissed her hard and possessively, even as his cock fucked her. Alucard's fangs bit into her lower lip and tasted the blood, surprised when she moaned at him in delight and her tongue licked over the blood, lips pressing eagerly to his own.

The pain was turning her on and she welcomed it, watching the ravenous crimson light in her Master's eyes as he kissed her brutally and then pulled back, fangs bared. Seras felt the hand in her hair jerking her down painfully and went limp, allowing him to shove her lower body to the ground, fingers pushing on her cheek to keep her there. Her lower body was still raised and he bent over her, shaft thrusting in harder and more viciously, a fierce wild rhythm taking them both. She could only lay there, making helpless whimpers and her body finally reached it's peak, the pain and pleasure scorching through her veins and centred at her groin.

Alucard felt her inner muscles clenching about his cock and he moaned back at the girl, eyes closing as he took her hard, body moving over her own fast and a predatory look in his eyes. He kept her pressed to the floor, face under his hand as he dominated the blonde, his shadows wrapped about her wrists to keep them over her head. _**'You feel so good, Police Girl.'**_ He purred at her, licking his lips as he watched his shaft enter her folds, and his free hand smoothed over her ass, claws grazing the white skin. His Childe shuddered in longing and a considering, intent look crossed his face.

Seras felt his arm slide under her waist and she drawn up onto her feet, her Master still buried deeply inside. She heard him chuckle at her bewilderment and then a hand shoved into her lower back and she was forced down, bent over double with her head dangling down towards her feet. _**'You feel good too, Master.'**_ She murmured back shyly.

"Stay there." He hissed at her, pleased when she obeyed. The dark-haired male put hands on either side of her hips and gripped tightly, claws digging in. At this angle, he could see her core impaled on his shaft below her ass and he growled lustfully. Alucard pulled slowly out, watching his red aroused flesh come out slickened by her juices and then he slammed back down, Seras whimpering at him from below. The male started to fuck her slowly, thrusting in hard and pulling out almost gently. He took her this way for many minutes, fangs bared in hunger as his cock was sheathed in her hot wetness over and over. He felt his Childe's answering emotions of desire and arousal, as well as a pleasing deep need to be dominated and taken ruthlessly. Her demon was practically purring at his taking her this way!

_**'God yes! Harder!' **_The small vampire cried out, thrashing below him. Even with the blood going right to her head, she felt so vulnerable being fucked that way that it was arousing her fiercely. The fire was burning up inside of her and she was desperately to cum, but he sensed it and slowed down, a soft laugh on his lips when she practically wailed with frustration and tried to straighten up. There was a flash of hot pain over her hip and she screamed at in, surprised by the move. Alucard hissed out and rammed in hard, holding onto her hips to hold her there as he began to take her again. Right, he had said not to move. She winced and sucked in a breath and the sting soon faded, all of her being focused on between her legs. It felt so incredible, so freaking _hot_ to be dominated this way.

Seras fell into another climax and his powers flared out over her, intensifying it till it blazed through her body and into his. It went right down to his cock and he exploded into release also, hips thrashing and shaft thrusting deeply in and out. The ancient vampire slowed down as the convulsions faded and he ran a sweaty hand over his Childe's back, feeling her pressing into his touch. He smirked and pulled out of her quickly, letting the blonde drop down onto her knees on the dirty floor. "Get up, my little Police Girl." He said dangerously, crimson eyes narrowing in hunger.

"What?" She whispered, turning her head towards him. She saw his cock still hard, jutting out of his pants and sensed the flare of his powers. Alucard was keeping himself aroused and that wasn't a good thing for her...or was it? Seras moaned under her breath, body arching pleasantly from being taken so ruthlessly by her lustful Sire.

Alucard's hand went under her chin as the blonde turned to him and he pressed a quick hard kiss to her soft lips. _**'Run.'**_ He growled.

The small vampire's red eyes went wide in shock and she saw the ravenous expression spreading over his face. She nodded and jerked her face back and then turned and ran towards the door, disappearing outside and heading back down the hall.

The dark-haired male gave her till the count of ten and then he turned swiftly, with a snarl on his lips and his crimson eyes flaming like the fires of hell were held within and he ran after her.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** I will try and get something Sailor Moon out later this week and Chapter Three of this Fanfic isn't written yet, so you might have to wait till the weekend. :) Yes, Alucard is much more sadistic in this Fanfic...sexually I mean. But don't worry, Seras will get him back for that one! LOL Her Master had most definitely underestimated his Childe.


End file.
